Peppa Pig (character)
Peppa Pig is a pig and the titular main character of the series. She likes jumping in muddy puddles (tradition of the pigs). She lives with her little brother George and their parents under the same house. she has many friends, but Suzy Sheep is her best friend (although Peppa becomes best friends with Belinda Bear after Rebecca ditches Peppa for Pedro Pony in Poppies and Puddles). It is depicted that she is the leader and tactical planner of a gang consisted of Suzy, Danny and Pedro. She is currently 6 years old (known in the episode "My Birthday Party") and is in the playgroup with her little brother. Her favourite game is jumping in mud puddles and spends all day doing it. Her favourite toy is a stuffed bear named Teddy, her bear rarely seems to be a boy but is a girl. The character's design was created by the creators of the series: Neville Astley and Mark Baker. Bio According mind the episode "The Olden Days", Peppa Pig was born on 30 May and is much like Alexander, she suggests. When she was born, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig had a house to protect it. Mummy Pig hung pictures, Daddy Pig put a shelf (not yet fixed, appears in the episode "The Toy Cupboard") and Grandpa Pig watered some flowers that Daddy Pig wiped careless. At 11 months Peppa got to make a great friend we know today as Suzy Sheep. They did everything together: crying, burping, laughing, as counted Mummy Pig in the episode. Peppa one day finds something fascinating: a muddy puddle and starts jumping without even knowing that his discovery is. His parents say it's a mud puddle and they put some boots so you can jump without getting dirty. Although the first episode of the first season "Muddy Puddles" she jumps without boots and Mummy teaches her again. Sometimes it's a little gross and she fights with her friends. Description An adorable and very beautiful female pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy and dressing up. Looks Peppa has the shape of a human being but she is a pig, or anthropomorphic. Peppa almost always wears a red dress and black shoes. Interestingly, in the episode "New Shoes", she lost her shoes, and she bought some red shoes. But in the episode "The School Fete" she again has black shoes. In Trip to China she has a red and pink Hanfu. In Poppies and Puddles she has a simple red dress with flowers and polka dotted designs and has a crimson hat with a pink ribbon tied in a bow at the front. In "Dance Class" Peppa first wears her Season 15 raincoat, which is red and white. Peppa's practice dress is dark red with short puffy, frilled sleeves and a sand red petticoat revealed by the opening at the front of her skirt, and black strapped ballet shoes. In "Sports Day" she wore a ripped red fishnet dress with a black underskirt and dark purple skull necklace while Emily's clique killed people. After that she wore a black dress with blood on it, dark purple fishnets, red chandelier necklace and dark purple apron with a grey underskirt. Peppa's swimwear is a red swimsuit with red frills near the bottom. While Peppa was at the airport, she wore a pretty pale red jacket over her dress. During "Peppa Comes In Like A Wrecking Ball" she wore her signature red dress at the start, but while on the wrecking ball, Peppa was naked. Development The black and white pencil drawings of the porker and her family may look familiar. For these are previously unseen original sketches for the Peppa Pig cartoon series, which is now shown in 180 countries. Producer Phil Davies, of animators Astley Baker Davies, which came up with Peppa, said: “In the first drawing there’s no pink on Peppa and she has a flowery dress. Peppa Pig sounded good so the name stuck. But then we needed her to look different to her brother George so she was changed." As colleague Mark Baker played with his sketches back in 2000, she got pinker and her dress became red. And so the Peppa that millions of kids love was born. Today her pink face is on nightwear, duvets and a range of toys and books. Also clarified that collect more money, you may Peppa Pig comes with a new season and added "We don’t live a celebrity lifestyle. God forbid anything like that happened. It’s all about having fun and muddy puddles." Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Peppa sometimes is good with her friends, her little brother and sometimes their parents, who are always there to correct their discomfort, they are also responsible for instilling values like friendship. She is very loving with their grandparents, they will bring lots of fun things. She also has a good side and a side of panic and fear. In the episode Peppa's Christmas, she is frightened by the noises Santa Claus made down the chimney of her house. In the episode George Catches a Cold is shown not to be very tolerant, because she always wanted to be alone. In the episode My Cousin Chloe, she gets angry and begins to boast of being the largest. Peppa is also tomboyish, as seen in many episodes. In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, Peppa will be the most intelligent out of the Pig family, having an I.Q. of 158. Activity *'Jumping in muddy puddles:' Peppa's favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles. As shown in the episode "The Talent Day" Peppa had decided to jump rope, sing and dance. But in the end, everyone had done what she wanted to do, and she came up with a great idea: show that she "has talent" to jump in muddy puddles. *'Playing with puppets:' Peppa likes playing with puppets, if she is a ferocious dinosaur. Chloe has a new puppet theater and she helps Peppa and George to make puppets. After lunch, they gathered a fun puppet show about a pig who snores a lot. *'Dressing up:' Peppa likes to dress up in dynamism, especially with her best friend named Suzy Sheep, always plays nurse and patient, but that sometimes does not let George play with Suzy for the fear of losing their friendship. *'Going on a balloon ride:' A balloon ride on a calendar day would be very convenient for Peppa Pig. She likes long rides with her family in a balloon, indeed, if she wins it. *'Friendship:' Peppa has many friends, including Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Rebecca Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Delphine Donkey, Wendy Wolf, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, and Kylie Kangaroo but her best friend is Suzy Sheep. Not very well known, but there is a speculation that Pedro Pony likes the kiss occurred in the episode. *'Singing:' The maximum number of songs are sung by Peppa Pig, and sings very well. Cecily Bloom folded some songs like "Big Balloon" and "Grandpa's Little Train" among others. Finally, Harley Bird turned most songs making the series have more plot through music. *'Snorting:' Peppa snorts at the beginning, the middle and the end of every episode. Costumes, transformations and attitudes Bold Text = Fanon April Ravine: The Video Game Peppa Pig is the main character in April Ravine: The Video Game's story mode, and she can be played from the start. Her favorite season is spring, according to her "Personality & Favorites" tab. In the character files of April Ravine: The Video Game, she is an adult. Trivia Canon * Mummy Pig says that Peppa's first word is "mummy", but Daddy Pig thinks Peppa's first word correctly is "daddy". * One of the user's names have her name on it, but the other one with the word "Pinky". * In the episode "The Golden Boots", it is the first time in canon that she cries. It happened when Mr. Zebra saying it's a lovely day for the Puddle Jumping Competition. Fanon *Osama Opussum's daughter, Poopa Possum, got plastic surgery to look like Peppa in Peppa Human Adventures. *In Danny Dog & Friends, Peppa is a major character, and the show shows more of her narcicistic side. * she can be very impatient sometimes. *She is scared of Angela Anaconda. *She has a gang consisted of Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony. *When she is Crazy Peppa, she gets her nutrients from rainbows. *She used to be friends with Emily Elephant, but that ended in the episode Forming a Gang She is still friends with her since Emily's attack. However, they're still enemies in Liopleurodons' fanon. *In Airfield Trip, Budgie the Little Helicopter does not know her name very well. *When Peppa enters the real world in Peppchanted, she is no longer animated with CelAction2D, she is now CGI. *At least in Littlebat10's fandom (but may be in others), Peppa when in battle wields a Brown Garnet Sword. *Along with Mario, Luigi and Sonic, she makes a cameo appearance in an episode of The Bully TV series called Harry Smith's Boxing Match. *In Peppa eats a prune, it is shown that the Rugrats is Peppa's second favorite show. (her first favorite show is The Mr. Potato Show). *Peppa's name means 'peace' in Peppish. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2015 fanon, Peppa is dead. **She also has Hctib in his fanon, due to catching it from Mummy Pig. *Peppa's height is 3 feet, 9 inches. *In Deathfreddy13 fanon, Peppa watchs smosh on her computer and loves the coke\coca cola *In Finlaydoespotatoes's fanon, she has super powers. *In Angry Birds Peppa, she is played as Red Bird. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2016 fanon, she sometimes speaks in Swedish and Japanese. *In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, she will be the most intelligent out of the family and will have an I.Q. of 158. *Cherie Pig changed Peppa's name to Tina in Toilets, but Tina's name was changed back to Peppa at the end of the episode. *On The adventures of peppa pig she is stupid, a hacker, and tends to mainly put the word ' adventure' to the title. *In Peppa: After High School, she lives in Orlando, Flordia after a freak accident in a water park on a water slide during a high school graduation party. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, She is a Narcissist. *She cannot pronounce "Wildebeest" in The Island of iSally. *In Tom the Cat, Peppa hates Pig. *In Peppa P!g and Shut Up Peppa!, Peppa was a noob until she was 13, when she turned into an 100% bimbo Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Pig Family Category:In Peppa's gang Category:Characters in gangs Category:Children Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Pedro's love interests Category:P Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Farm animals